22 Kwietnia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Tupi i Binu - Pajacyk Jacek, odc. 17 (Binoo’s In the Box); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Skarby Małgosi - odc. 5 (Cold climate creatures); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 8; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Kosmiczne króliczki, odc. 31 (Stardust); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Legenda Nezha - Powódź w Chen Tang, odc. 12 (Chen Tang Pass Got Flood, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Mieszkamy blisko żywiołów - Mieszkamy tam gdzie płoną lasy (Mieszkamy tam gdzie płoną lasy); telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Artyści w hołdzie ofiarom katastrofy; relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Nowy kraj (Spish) kraj prod.Izrael (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1489; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1877; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Klan - odc. 1878; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4759 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4974); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4760 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4975); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Śpiewaj i walcz - kulisy - /7/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Krótkie relacje z planu programu Śpiewaj i walcz, podglądające emocje zawodników i pracę jury eliminacji. 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 53, Zemsta (ep. 54, Vengence); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:14 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1880 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 1881; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Plebania - odc. 1491; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Obudź się, odc. 29 (odc. 3, seria II) (Wake up); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Katyń 2010 - pożegnania 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 37 - Zlecenie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Detoks - odc. 1 (The Cleaner - Pilot); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Warto rozmawiać - Czy Polacy znowu stają się wspólnotą ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Zawrót głowy (Vertigo); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1958); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Supermodelki - odc. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - S. O. S. Titanic (S. O. S. Titanic); dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Notacje katyńskie. Emilia Maćkowiak. Zamordowano mi tatę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Świat według Bindi - odc. 26 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 26); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 69/72 Dylemat Bretta (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Skin Deep); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 24 - Żegnaj Klu - Klu (Le petit Roi Macius, "Au revoir Clou - Clou" ep. 24) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Siedem cudów Chin - Wing - odc. 1 (Seven Wonders of China. Hanging Monastery - ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wioska Himba; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 419 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Everwood - odc. 23/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 122); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Nowa - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Nowa - kulisy serialu - odc. 5; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 70; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 14 - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 3 - Zebranie - (równiez w TVP HD); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 420 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Dr House - odc. 86 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. Wilson's Heart HOU - 416); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Nowa - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16, Na żywo 23:15 Kłopoty z facetami (Man trouble) 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Bob Rafelson; wyk.:Jack Nicholson, Ellen Barkin, Harry Dean Stanton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Wieczór artystyczny - Bossa Nova - koncert (Festiwal DWA BRZEGI Kazimierz Dolny - Janowiec nad Wisłą 2009); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Wstęp Wolny! (12) Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Lublin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:19 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Gość dnia 07:55 Sportowy flesz 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Zdarzenia 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Gość dnia 16:55 Zdarzenia 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama lubelska 17:50 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Zdarzenia 18:15 Reportaż 18:30 Strefa zgniotu 18:50 Afisz 19:15 Gość dnia 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama lubelska 22:05 Prognoza pogody 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Europa: odrodzenie faszyzmu (Europe: Fascism on the Rise/Ascenseur pour les fachos); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:31 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:23 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:33 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:43 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:55 Bezimiennemu bohaterowi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:18 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:35 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Bezimiennemu bohaterowi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Tylko miłość (33) - serial 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (255, 256) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (83, 84) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (178) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1455) - serial 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza (55, 56) - serial komediowy 13.05 Czarodziejki (140) - serial fantasy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1095) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (53, 54) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (179) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (27) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1096) - serial 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1456) - serial 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (110) - serial 21.00 Hotel 52 (8/13) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Przeznaczenie (7) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Kości (7) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08.00 Majka (77) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1273) - serial 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Krok od domu (4) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (78) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1274) - serial 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Inwazja - thriller SF, USA/Australia 2007 23.30 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (11) - serial komediowy 00.15 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.40 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 01.55 Telesklep 02.20 Krok od domu (4) - serial kryminalny 03.15 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (11) - serial komediowy 04.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 05.05 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 6, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 92, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 28, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 6, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 65, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 66, Meksyk 2008 16:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 93, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 29, Kanada, USA 1994 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 7, Meksyk 2009 19:55 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 8, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2006 20:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz półfinałowy: atletico madryt - fc liverpool 23:00 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 23:35 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: bayern monachium - olympique lyon 1:35 Johnny Mnemonic - film sf, USA, Kanada 1994 3:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 629 5:30 Klinika Berlin Centrum Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 6:25 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Sezon: 4 8:00 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 7 8:35 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 7 9:05 Kochane kłopoty Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 10:05 Arkana magii 11:05 Telezakupy 12:45 Prawo pożądania Odcinek: 60 13:45 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Sezon: 4 15:25 Niania Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 3 15:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 7 16:30 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 7 17:05 Kochane kłopoty Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 18:05 39 i pół Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 19:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 19:35 Niania Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 3 20:05 Fascynacja 22:05 Bez śladu Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 23:00 Porywacze ciał 0:45 Arkana magii 2:50 Agencja 3:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Kapitan Groźny; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kasztaniaki - Skarb jaszczurki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Tajemnica Sagali - Wtajemniczeni odc. 3 (Tajemnica Sagali) kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Korowód; widowisko muzyczno-baletowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Metafizyczny, Artystyczny, Potrzebny - 25 lat Teatru im. Witkacego w Zakopanem; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Człowiek z gór; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1482; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1859; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - We Lwowie; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 209; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Ostatni świadek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Inauguracja Roku Chopinowskiego w Krakowie - reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Być pastorową...; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (69) - Anakonda - Polowanie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Kapitan Groźny; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Kasztaniaki - Skarb jaszczurki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Afisz - Jubileusz Afisza, Jerzy Święch; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Ze Lwowa i z Wilna; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1482; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Chytra wrona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1859; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (4); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Nasza generacja - Zatracona osobowość; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Pitbull - odc. 31; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Inauguracja Roku Chopinowskiego w Krakowie - reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Potęga funduszy - Szpitalna odyseja; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1482; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Chytra wrona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1859; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (4); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Nasza generacja - Zatracona osobowość; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Pitbull - odc. 31; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Inauguracja Roku Chopinowskiego w Krakowie - reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia HBO 6:00 Hannah Montana - Film 7:40 Na planie Odcinek: 17 8:05 Król Głupców 9:40 Wilk 11:15 Najważniejszy głos 13:10 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 68 13:35 Przepis na gwiazdę 15:15 Wycieczka na studia 16:40 Hancock 18:15 Były narzeczony 20:10 Kraina przygód 22:00 Kwarantanna 23:30 Zabójczy cel 1:05 Winda 2:30 Upiorna noc Halloween 3:55 Na planie Odcinek: 17 4:25 Sezon na leszcza Planete 6:45 Luksusowa Azja Odcinek: 1 7:25 Luksusowa Azja Odcinek: 2 8:05 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej Odcinek: 4 9:05 Grecy Odcinek: 2 10:10 Witajcie w Hebronie! 11:15 Walki powietrzne Odcinek: 11 12:15 Zapiski z japońskiego imperium Odcinek: 3 13:20 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności Odcinek: 4 14:15 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności Odcinek: 5 15:10 Wojaże szalonego Anglika Odcinek: 7 15:45 Wojaże szalonego Anglika Odcinek: 8 16:15 Szkoła Barçy Odcinek: 3 16:40 Tam, gdzie słońce się nie śpieszy 17:05 Matka pracująca 18:30 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi Odcinek: 13 20:15 Bliżej prawdy Odcinek: 14 20:45 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności Odcinek: 13 21:40 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności Odcinek: 14 22:35 Panorama zbrodni Odcinek: 11 23:30 Panorama zbrodni Odcinek: 12 0:25 Nie sądź kobiet po pozorach Odcinek: 11 1:20 Nie sądź kobiet po pozorach Odcinek: 12 2:15 Holenderska fabryka kokainy 3:10 Zakończenie programu Das Erste 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Rote Rosen 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 heute 10.03 Brisant 10.30 Die Drachen besiegen 12.00 heute 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Rote Rosen 15.00 Tagesschau 15.10 Sturm der Liebe 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Seehund, Puma & Co.. 17.00 Tagesschau 17.15 Brisant 18.00 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.50 Das Duell im Ersten 19.20 Das Quiz mit Jörg Pilawa 19.45 Wissen vor 8 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Kommissar LaBréa 21.45 Monitor 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22.45 Satire Gipfel 23.30 Krömer 00.15 Nachtmagazin 00.35 In den Schuhen des Fischers 03.05 Tagesschau 03.10 Fast wie Zuhause 03.30 Fast wie Zuhause 03.55 Sturm der Liebe 04.45 Deutschlandbilder RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 07.00 RTL Shop 08.00 Unter uns 08.30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 09.00 Punkt 9 09.30 Mitten im Leben! 10.30 Mitten im Leben! 11.30 Unsere erste gemeinsame Wohnung 12.00 Punkt 12 14.00 Mitten im Leben! 15.00 Verdachtsfälle 16.00 Familien im Brennpunkt 17.00 Die Schulermittler 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Explosiv 18.30 EXCLUSIV 18.45 RTL Aktuell 19.03 RTL Aktuell 19.05 Alles was zählt 19.40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Alarm für Cobra 11 21.15 CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur 22.15 Bones 23.10 Im Namen des Gesetzes 00.00 RTL Nachtjournal 00.32 RTL Nachtjournal 00.35 CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur 01.25 Bones 02.20 Alarm für Cobra 11 03.10 RTL Nachtjournal 03.37 RTL Nachtjournal 03.40 Das Strafgericht 04.20 Staatsanwalt Posch ermittelt ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Volle Kanne 10.30 Hanna 11.15 Reich und Schön 11.35 Reich und Schön 12.00 heute 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute 14.15 Die Küchenschlacht 15.00 heute 15.15 Tierische Kumpel 15.45 ZDF SPORTextra 18.00 SOKO Stuttgart 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Notruf Hafenkante 20.15 Der Bergdoktor 21.00 Klimawechsel 21.45 heute-journal 22.12 Wetter 22.15 Maybrit Illner 23.15 Markus Lanz 00.20 heute nacht 00.35 SOKO Stuttgart 01.20 Notruf Hafenkante 02.05 heute 02.10 Markus Lanz 03.15 heute 03.20 Maybrit Illner 04.20 @rt of animation 04.30 nano VIVA Polska 6:00 Parot 7:00 Power Lista 8:00 Kocha, nie kocha 9:00 Net Shop 10::00 Tip-Top lista 10:45 Wróżnik 11:30 Parot 12:30 Viva Randki 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Hit maker 14:00 PL Top 10 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Hit maker 17:00 Top1 lista 17:50 Viva Randki 18:00 4 Girls Only 19:00 Sprawdź to 20:00 O Co Kaman 21:00 Hot or Not Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 22:00 10 na 10 22:50 Viva Randki 23:00 Hit maker 0:00 Całuśnik 1:00 Kocha, nie kocha 2:00 Zrywacz 3:00 Wróżnik 4:00 Parot 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:00 Parowanie 11:30 Imię drugiej połówki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Zdradnik 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Imię drugiej połówki 14:00 Non Stop Fresh 14:30 Hit Me 15:00 Zdradnik 15:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 16:00 Parowanie 16:30 Imię drugiej połówki 17:00 Polska Top lista 18:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 18:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 19:00 Non Stop Hits 20:00 Moviebox 20:20 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Top tygodnia 22:30 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny 4fun iTV 5:10 Kliper Disco 5:40 WP.tv 6:00 Kliper Disco 6:30 Horoskop 6:50 WP.tv 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Pogoda 7:50 PittBulek 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Hit mix 9:05 PittBulek 9:10 Kliper Disco 9:15 WP.tv - celebryci 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Ezo TV 15:00 Telesprzedaż 15:50 World Fashion 16:50 PittBulek 16:55 Star News 17:00 Discostacja 18:00 PittBulek 18:05 Hit mix 18:10 Ale party! 18:25 Muzyka pop 18:55 PittBulek 19:00 Star News 19:10 PittBulek 19:20 Produkt marketingowy 19:40 PittBulek 19:50 Kliper Disco 20:00 Ezo TV 23:10 Pasmo nocne TV5Monde 04:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 04:25 Największe muzeum świata 05:00 C dans l'air 05:55 Zoom 06:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06:25 Chacun sa terre 06:30 Poranek z telewizją 08:00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08:25 Ręves d'hôtel 08:30 Méditerranéo 09:00 Flash 09:05 Sklep 09:30 Jardins et loisirs 10:00 Flash 10:05 Kroniki z góry 10:30 Piękne życie odc.: 979 10:55 Chacun sa terre 11:00 La petite vie 11:05 Życie 11:25 Ręves d'hôtel 11:30 Nec Plus Ultra 12:00 Flash 12:05 A la di stasio 12:35 360° reportaż geo 13:30 Dziennik RTBF 14:05 Miasteczko 14:50 Miasteczko 16:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 16:25 Kaamelott 16:30 Pytania dla mistrza 17:00 Mise a point 17:05 Une heure sur terre 18:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18:20 Gość 18:30 Le journal de l'éco 18:35 Agata 20:00 Strażnicy lasu 20:03 Les gardiens de la foręt 20:30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21:00 Dziewczyna z Monako 22:35 Partis pour la gloire 23:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23:10 Wiadomości TSR 23:35 Wiadomości z Afryki 23:50 Księgarnia 00:45 360° reportaż geo 01:35 Mise a point 01:40 Une heure su terre 02:30 Dziennik TV5 Świat 03:00 Good bye Mao Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Lublin z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Monde z 2010 roku